


Stamina

by magnetism



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: First Time, IronShipping, M/M, My kink is consensual loving sex between a pair who is practically married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetism/pseuds/magnetism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man with the steel body, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamina

The date nights have become routine, and Riley doesn't mind. When they started out, he offered to take Byron to some of the finest restaurants around, or do whatever he'd like, and the answer was always the same: he's perfectly happy to stay home, where they don't need shoes or jackets with ties, and they can lounge on his comfy couch as opposed to movie theater seats with those armrests that just get in the way. Riley can't argue with that. Being alone in Byron's apartment means they can cuddle together.

They've been going through Byron's western collection, but tonight's viewing of _High Noon Cowboy_ is less a western than it is an award-winning classic. And while Riley appreciates a classic as much as anyone, his attention is more on the muscled arm around him, and the strong hand that gently rubs his shoulder. Riley takes the time to yet again admire the square, scruffy jaw of his love before planting kisses there, starting a trail along his thick neck.

"Hey…" Byron murmurs. "This film can't be turnin' you on."

"No, but you do." Riley nibbles the earlobe that's hidden behind shaggy, untamed hair. He already knows that's a golden spot, and his efforts are rewarded as Byron shifts a little, drawing Riley ever closer. He cups a stubbly cheek to turn Byron's face to his. Their kiss is just as electrifying as their first, which was not too long ago, but long enough to be familiar by now.

Riley makes his move. He pokes his tongue through and is welcomed, as he has before. He drops his right hand, which was fingering the ends of that wild hair, to Byron's chest. It rests there a moment before sliding down slowly, the only hand that can do anything, as his left arm is pinned between them. His fingertips trace the lines of compacted pecs and abs — the man with the steel body, indeed. Is anything else this hard? Riley doesn't need aura senses to figure that out. It's evident in Byron's heated kiss and unyielding embrace.

He teases first, slipping his hand around the hip, snaking his fingers halfway underneath his pants. They're sliding deliberately to the front, and Riley tries not to grin into their kiss, but he can't help it. He's so close, at last— 

"Wait," mumbles Byron, pulling away with chagrin.

Obediently, Riley withdraws his hand. The two main characters of the film are having a loud argument. It is not atmospheric in the least. "Not here?" he suggests, hopeful.

"Nah. Just… not yet."

Riley's shoulders droop, and the haze of arousal that had overcome him lifts, like a successful defog move. Of course he would respect his wishes, but at the same time… "We've been together for weeks," he puts forth. "When will we… you know, be _together?_ "

Byron grunts softly like he does when he doesn't know what to say. Riley pushes the remote's stop button and turns the older man's face towards his again. "Byron. I just… want to show you how much I love you." 

His outwardly stern face flushes, as it tends to do when the three little words are spoken. Riley smirks, seizing the opportunity to fluster him more. "And you get me so hot, I can barely stand it."

Tamato-red, Byron pushes him away. "You young'uns and yer hormones."

"Oh no, you can't blame it on that." Riley laughs lightly. "One, I'm not a hormone-addled boy anymore. Two, you were just as excited. I could tell. And if you'd let me continue, I think it would have gotten even more exciting."

Another embarrassed grunt. Riley decides to ease up. "You can tell me," he says softly. "You know that, right? Whatever it is, we can work something out."

The thick eyebrows knot together. "Y'make it sound like I got a _problem._ It's not… anything like that, it's…" He pauses, scowls. "I haven't… _been_ with anyone since Roark's mother."

"Oh!" Riley exclaims mildly. "Is that all?"

"Is that _all?_ It was over eighteen years ago!"

"Sounds like you're ready to go, then." The smirk is back.

"Dammit, Riley," he grumbles. "What I'm tryin' to say is… after that, all those years semi-out of the closet… I couldn't do it." He confesses slowly. "Datin' and… stuff. S'too weird. I kept myself busy so I wouldn't have to. Then Roark grew up and moved, and I thought about it again… but I didn't do it. Then you showed up, and now we're here, and…" 

"You're doing a good job so far." Riley is serious again. "And I don't think you'd keep seeing me if it was that weird."

"It's not. I just…" He sighs. "Don't wanna disappoint you. You've been with men before. I haven't. Hell, the one and only person I was with didn't like me, so maybe I didn't do it right with her."

Riley slips an arm around Byron's, squeezing his thick bicep. "You'll never disappoint me. And besides… this way I can show you everything I know." At his renewed blush, Riley chuckles and kisses his cheek, reassuringly.

++++

He comes prepared over the next couple of dates, just in case, but doesn't push the issue. Sometimes Riley sleeps over if the movies run too late — it's nothing but chaste, and he suspects Byron just likes having someone under the same roof again. The gruff gym leader has so many unexpected soft sides, and Riley feels he's the only one privy to them. It's an honor to have gained his trust.

Fervently, he hopes for that trust as they're making out on the couch. Byron's hands are more active than they've ever been, and while Riley keeps squirming to silently beg for a specific touch, he knows he won't get one without being a little more blunt now that the time seems right. "You want to head to bed early tonight?" he asks, breathily.

"You tired?" Byron sounds confused. Not blunt enough.

"Not at all." Riley rubs the visible bulge between his date's legs.

Byron draws in a sharp breath, gulps, and nods. "Okay."

Though he can't help basking in his victory, Riley pauses his roving hand. "Are you sure?"

He nods. "Y-yeah."

"Good." He gives it a squeeze before getting up and holding out the same hand. "Come with me, my love." 

"Heh… enjoying yourself, aren't ya?" Embarrassed further, Byron takes it and rises, allowing himself to be led to his bedroom.

"Not yet I'm not." Riley digs through his overnight bag, getting out a pair of taper candles, holders, and matches. He sets one on the nightstand and one on the dresser along the other wall, and their flames fill the small apartment bedroom with warm, atmospheric light.

"That's real nice," Byron says, admiring the transformation of the space. "You came prepared, huh?"

"You bet I did." Riley gives him a light push to sit on the bed, straddles his lap, and wastes no time tugging at Byron's white shirt. Without protest, Byron pulls it off and drops it on the floor, and Riley gleefully strokes his broad chest. He's only seen it bare once, post-shower after a vigorous training session. The veteran leader is also a model bodybuilder, and when his muscular form is covered in dirt and sweat from digging and battling, he exudes masculinity. The sight alone drives Riley wild. He thinks of this as he tastes a slight saltiness on his neck, and shivers as strong hands are sliding up his back, dragging his shirt up with them. No sooner is it removed than Byron's fingers are working at his pants.

"Oh my." Riley grins. "You're not wasting any time."

"You waited long enough," he mumbles. He pulls Riley in for another kiss as a hand slips into the undone trousers, palming his erection in that tight, hot space. Riley melts; his hips rise up to grind into that hand, and he's already moaning into their kiss. He _has_ waited long enough, he agrees.

They fumble onto the bed and each shed their pants. From what Riley can feel, without the constraint of clothing, the steel body more than lives up to his reputation. He's equally pleased that there hasn't been the slightest hesitation in Byron all evening; not as Riley lays on top of him, not as their hands grope about in a manner that's almost juvenile.

He breaks a long kiss for the next step. "Can I show you something I know about now?" Byron gulps and nods; in the dim candlelight, Riley can make out his dilated eyes. With a promising smile, he slides over to his duffel bag and pulls out more preparations.

"Uh." Byron props himself up on his elbows. "Is that what I think it is?"

"You didn't think I was about to let our first time stop at mutual handjobs, did you?" He tears off one of the square foil packages at the perforation. Standing over the bed, where Sinnoh's strongest gym leader is sprawled out naked and wanton, Riley thinks about the trust he's gained this far, and prays it endures.

Byron licks his lips nervously. "So, uh… how do I put this… can I do that?" He points to the tiny package which Riley is holding up with gusto. 

It dawns on Riley that this might be an even better arrangement. "You want to be the one doing the fucking, huh?" he teases, especially as Byron's face turns red yet again. He offers him the other preparation he's been holding, a discreet black bottle.

"It'd be weird otherwise…" he mumbles, sitting up. He takes the item and stares at it for several seconds, stunned. 

"Oh, honey, you _are_ lost." Riley joins him on the bed again, uncaps the bottle, and helps by thoroughly coating two of Byron's large fingers. "This makes things a lot easier." 

He watches intently, breathing heavier. "Right… I warned you, don't know what I'm doin'."

"I think you do." Laying down on his back, Riley guides his hand. A soft gasp as the slickened fingers make their slow entrance. He's prodded and stretched and he's enjoying every bit, but perhaps not as much as Byron, who, in his concentration, looks enthralled.

"You like that? Really?"

Riley pulls him close for a lusty kiss, whispering suggestions. He takes advantage of their bodies being pressed together by rolling his hips, grinding into his lover's erection that has returned in full force. He wriggles his hand into the narrow gap, grasping them both with nimble fingers, moaning into their kiss as the other fingers spring to renewed action inside him. 

Byron lets out a groan of his own, more subtle and throaty. His inhibitions have long vanished if he's now vocally enjoying everything; he mumbles inarticulately, and Riley can just make out a few choice words about heat and tightness. Without warning, he retracts his hand and hurries to rip open the condom package. It's barely in place when he spreads Riley's legs and plunges in.

There are ragged gasps from both. Riley claws at the muscle-bound arms which hold him in place, begging to be close for kisses once more. It doesn't take. He, who had been leading this far, is now at the mercy of the powerful man with whom he'd been enamoured for years. Now been screwed senseless by the master of steel fortitude, transcending all his fantasies.

Except, with an unexpected loud moan, Byron drives in deeper. And just like that, it's over. Panting, he cracks open his eyes to stare guiltily at Riley's abdomen. "Well, shit."

Riley presses his lips together to fight a smile, which Byron notices, scowling in response.

"It _has_ been awhile." Riley drags his nails lightly along the arm that's still holding him down.

"M'sorry." He hangs his head. "I ruined it. We shoulda stuck to… what we were doin' before." 

"Did you enjoy yourself? Then you didn't ruin anything." Riley tugs him down, forcing him to concede to a kiss. "I wouldn't mind if you continued that, though." 

"You sure?"

"It doesn't matter how, I just want you to make me come." He kisses along Byron's flustered face. "Please…"

A strong, warm hand grasps his strained shaft. "Should I… pull out first?"

"No. Stay there." 

Surprisingly, pleasantly, Byron chuckles. "You like it in there, huh? Now I know what you learned abroad."

"I learned it would have been better with you." Riley nibbles his earlobe, whispering more details concerning what he'd like his lover to do to him. 

"You're real dirty, you know that?" Byron chuckles, hand pumping. "You put on a class act, but in bed you're like this."

"For you." Riley bucks his hips, and feels the slightest twinge from Byron inside him. "I think you love it," he drawls. He clings to Byron's broad back, gripping tightly, hips thrashing. For this much release, as blissfully as his head swims during and after, the weeks of patience have been worth it.

Leisurely, he opens his eyes to see a stunned Byron looming inches above his face. Riley strokes his stubble. "What is it?" he murmurs.

"You. You're so… hot." They share a deep, intimate kiss before Byron mumbles, "Wanna do it again." 

Riley kisses down his thick neck. "Good."

"If I can… dunno if th' body's willing."

"I think we can fix that." Riley grins up at him. "I hope you're ready for some hard training, dear. We'll build up your stamina in no time."

**Author's Note:**

> That movie title… I'm trash
> 
> Based on one of those ["imagine your OTP"-style posts from tumblr](http://canalaving.tumblr.com/post/145180328290/the-only-otp-question). It went "who comes too fast the first time they do it together" and I got carried away describing it in the tags.


End file.
